The present invention relates to lamination of liquid crystal polymer (LCP) dielectric films to form multilayer laminate structures.
Organic substrates comprising multilayer laminates have been and continue to be developed for many applications. However, it would be desirable to reduce costs and inefficiencies that currently characterize fabrication of multilayer laminates.
In first embodiments, the present invention provides a multi-layered structure, comprising:
a first layer; and
a second layer, wherein the first layer comprises a first liquid crystal polymer (LCP) dielectric material, and wherein the first layer is bonded to the second layer such that the first LCP material is directly bonded to the second layer with no extrinsic adhesive material bonding the first LCP material to the second layer.
In second embodiments, the present invention provides a method of making a multi-layered structure, comprising the steps of:
generating a page including stacking N substructures in an ordered sequence such that N is at least 2, wherein a first substructure of each pair of adjacent substructures comprises liquid crystal polymer (LCP) dielectric material to be bonded with a second substructure of said pair of adjacent substructures; and
subjecting the page to a temperature less than the lowest nematic-to-isotropic transition temperature of the LCP dielectric materials within the page, for a dwell time and at an elevated pressure that is sufficient to cause all LCP dielectric material within the page to plastically deform and laminate each pair of adjacent substructures without any extrinsic adhesive layer disposed between the first and second substructures of each pair of adjacent substructures.
The present invention advantageously reduces processing time and processing costs, and reduces dielectric layer thickness, in the fabrication of multilayer laminates.